luna de miel
by encheiridion
Summary: —Akashi himself doesn't understand it but he doesn't really care (and he doesn't think it really matters).


tbh, probably and most likely choke full of clichés, yo.

******disclaimer:** kuroko no basuke © tadatoshi fujimaki**  
title: **luna de miel  
**summary:** —akashi himself doesn't understand it but he doesn't really care (and he doesn't think it really matters).  
**pairing:** akashi seijuuro/momoi satsuki  
**note:** momoi has strange taste in men, lol  
**note2:** I SUCK AT TITLES OKAY. ; A ; /crying. -so _luna de miel_ means honey moon

* * *

It's a little surprising when they start dating.

("What the fuck?" Is what Kagami and Aomine say.

"Congratulations, Momoi-san, Akashi-kun." Is what Kuroko says.

"This is…unexpected, Akashi, _nanodayo_." Is what Midorima says.

"Hm? Aka-chin and Sacchin? Hm." Is what Murasakibara says, munching away on some _maiubo_.

"Momoicchi, is he threatening you-ssu?! No offense Akashicchi! But you and her that's—" Is what Kise says, before being promptly shut up by Aomine).

It is though, a little shocking when they get married. Nobody says anything.

;

The wedding is lavish. Akashi's family doesn't hold anything back. Although, Momoi would have been fine with a small wedding this is good too. It's fun, there are a lot of people she doesn't know but recognizes (politicians, celebrities and the likes). Her family is also there of course. And so are the rest of the Generation of Miracles, Kagami included. Midorima is accompanied by Takao. Murasakibara by Himuro. Aomine brings Imayoshi. Kuroko and Kagami arrive together. Kise drags Kasamatsu along. All of them make a huge mess of things.

It's fun though and she laughs.

So Akashi forgives their transgressions.

Especially, Aomine's. Who decides it's fun to get drunk off expensive liquor and sing and dance on tables. But then again, that pretty much goes for everyone. Did they really have to get the need to dance and sing while drunk? He'll admit though, it's a little amusing to watch the ever straight-laced Midorima sing and dance.

And when he looks at her, eyes shining, wanting to join in on the festivities. He kisses her cheek and says—

"May I have this dance?"

She smiles at him, a smile that makes his heart flutter a little on the inside even though he'd never admit it.

"Yes, you may, Akashi-kun."

He ignores the fact that she still calls him Akashi-kun and takes her hand.

Their wedding is indeed nice. They will remember it for a long time. They will remember their friends dancing and singing around them.

And they will remember how happy they are.

;

"A-ah!"

"…I apologize."

He'd thought that maybe…with Aomine. That she'd—but no. It had been foolish to assume so. He is glad though, despite her pained face, that he is her first and that he will be her only.

And she feels…_god_, she feels so nice around him. He pants with the exertion. Once her pained face is gone he is moving against her and she moves with him, clutching at his arms. He thinks, no, he _feels _nothing will ever compare to the sight of her underneath him. And this time, at this moment, he isn't _Akashi-kun_, he is—

"_Seijūrō!_"

And the way she says it has him shuddering against her, the same way she had shuddered against him.

"_Satsuki._"

;

For their honeymoon, he takes her to Maldives. His family owns and runs a resort there. It will only be them, free of tourists for a week.

It's a beautiful place. But it's a backdrop compared to her.

He frowns. He's never been so caught up in the beauty of something. Pretty things don't usually serve a purpose, they're decorative, and ultimately useless. But not her. She's—

"Akashi-kun, look!" She cries gleefully, holding up a baby turtle that one of the resort workers had found.

His smile is small but it's there.

Ah, well, here are other times in which he can contemplate what this new sensation in his heart means. For now, he'll just enjoy her company.

She runs up to him, kisses him on the cheek, and hands him the baby turtle.

"It's cute, isn't it? They'll be letting it go later this afternoon. May we go?"

His eyes trace the curve of her smile and he nods.

"Yes, we may go."

He ignores the flutter in his chest when she smiles wide and happy and kisses him on the cheek again. He hands her back the baby turtle. She runs off with it, to hand it back to the resort worker.

When she comes back he takes her hand and leads her to their room. He is kissing her as soon as they are through the door. She sighs against him and he leads them to the bed, taking off his clothing as they go along. Her clothing is gone as well. She pushes her tongue inside his mouth, it slides against his. He pulls away to bite down on her neck as he thrusts himself inside her.

She's beautiful underneath him, withering and moaning his name. It's never sounded as nice as when it's on her lips, falling and tumbling, _Seijūrō_, _Seijūrō_, _Seijūrō_.

It shouldn't feel this good. It shouldn't but it does and he can't stop himself, can't hold himself back, when she's so soft and slick against him. When her face is flushed, her mouth open and panting, and her legs tight around his waist.

"You're mine," he says, in a growl that he's never heard leave his mouth before, "Mine. And I'll kill anyone that tries to take what's mine."

He kisses her then, with his teeth and tongue. His hands are on her hips, grasping tightly, before they go to her breasts, palming them gently. A contrast to the movement of his hips against hers.

He's never felt so possessive over something or someone before. She's his, his, his, and only his. He hates it when she smiles at other men that aren't him.

She sighs against him, "I love you."

He grasps her hair, pulls her head back roughly, and sinks his teeth into her throat. He wants to mark her, a sign of ownership. Back off. He'd really kill for her and he doesn't think she minds that thought as much as she should because she is whining and she's getting wetter and tighter around him. He takes one of her legs, places it over his shoulder as he thrusts harder and faster into her. His bite marks litter her collarbone and neck and shoulders, he's even left a few on her breasts and the inside of her thighs. _God_, what is she doing to him? She's making him act with no ounce of self-control, almost animalistic. Her hips are bruised from the tight hold of his hands. His knees dig into the mattress as she lets out a low keening whine and comes around him. He tenses and shudders against her, filling her. _Satsuki_.

His body rests on top of hers, the softness of her breasts pressing against his chest. He pants into the side of her neck, still inside her. He can feel her own breathing against his shoulder.

"Are you hungry?" he says, when his breathing has returned to normal.

She nods, a little dazed. He lifts himself from her, pulling out of her with a small grunt. He calls down and asks them to bring their food up. He turns to her then, to ask her what she wants. He shouldn't have.

Her legs are still spread, giving him a nice view. She makes a pretty sight. He tells the person on the phone to cancel the order of food, something has…_come up_. He'll call them later. He practically throws the phone aside. He pulls her against him and she doesn't resist, not even when he flips her onto her stomach.

She looks at him though, over her shoulder and he mouth opens in a soundless moan when he enters her.

He's sure he's never going to get tired of her. He can't even remember of he's hungry or thirsty or tired when he's inside of her. He doesn't think it really matters, as long as she keeps pushing back against him just like that.

He doesn't understand it this feeling in his heart but he doesn't really care.

As long as it keeps feeling this nice.

;

He orders foods two hours later.

They take a shower and dress before eating.

He doesn't look at her, doesn't touch her, because he's sure they'll be here forever if he does. He needs to remember his composure around her. He doesn't understand why she makes him lose his self-control that easily. Beauty, he's use to beauty. But she is an a league of her own. When he thinks about her, the curve of her smile, the brightness of her eyes, the smoothness of her skin, he loses himself. There is her and only her in his mind.

Akashi doesn't understand it.

They head down, to the beach, to watch the resort worker set the baby turtle free.

She smiles and holds his hand.

They walk along the beach. His eyes are drawn to the way the sun reflects of her hair and skin. He can't help the satisfaction he feels when he sees his bite marks. He knows it isn't right, to be so violently in love with someone—because his is in love, even he can admit that. It's not like love is a weak emotion to feel, it just isn't strong enough to withstand. There's nothing wrong in loving her though.

The sun is setting. They sit down on the beach to watch it. He kisses her lightly as it goes down, tongue sliding into her mouth. They walk back to the resort, back to their room.

.

"Are you happy?" he pants, moving against her.

She smiles at him, "You make me happy."

He bites down on her lip as he comes.

;

One week with her and he still not had his fill of her. He has to reprimand himself at the way his eyes rake over her form heatedly, lingering on her curves. It's unbecoming of him. What would his parents say, his father, if they caught him looking at her like that?

It's unbecoming.

It is unbecoming of him to lose all his self-control at the thought of her. It is unbecoming to feel the way he feels when he thinks about her, when he is around her, and when he is inside her.

_Unbecoming_, is what his parents would say (his father especially), _of their heir_.

They wouldn't understand. Akashi himself doesn't understand.

But when she is smiling at him, beaming at him, and telling him that she loves him.

He doesn't really care, doesn't think it really matters.

Because there is only her and him. And he is happy

She makes him happy

;

_"I'd like to marry you."_

_He doesn't look at her. He doesn't blush. His face is serious._

_She smiles at him. His heart flutters in his chest._

_"Yes," she says, kissing him on the cheek._

;

And that's how it starts.

* * *

**(a/n):** i wrote this for a meme-writing-thingy on tumblr. someone prompted _akashi/momoi, honeymoon_. i really had fun writing this. i had such a hard time starting it though. i just didn't know where to begin.i've never written any momoi pairing besides aomomo and i'm really anxious that i didn't get akashi in character. please tell me if you think he is and if he isn't: I'M REALLY SORRY HE'S OOC!

i'm a little proud of it anyway.


End file.
